When Reality Hits
by BiteMe33
Summary: Bella, a news-anchor and her famous boyfriend Mike are followed by cameras for Mike's reality show. Bella is ready to get married and start a family. She doesn't know that Mike has different plans. What will happen when she finds the love of her life, while having a broken heart
1. Chapter 1

'**When Reality Hits'**

**Chapter One**

'I'm Isabella Swan, and this was ABC news. See you next time.' I said smiling to the camera. I heard my colleague-anchor say his name and that was it for my shift. The morning news was a wrap and I was done. Seriously done.

'Alice, I'm so freaking tired. Can we go get lunch before I do some more research?' I asked my PA and best friend Alice.

Alice has been my assistant from the moment I started anchoring the ABC news. I had been working for ABC for several years before I got to be the anchor. Off course I had to prove myself first. I did numerous of short bits about news in- and outside New York. Things changed when I was the first one to report live from the Zucotti Park about the Occupy-movement; all eyes were on me from that moment on. After things settled down there and I got back into the office, they treated me like some kind of hero. Short after that I got the promotion to be the anchor. Since it was all I ever wanted, I took it without any hesitation. So since the beginning of 2012 I am an ABC News Anchor, a job which isn't only fun

For starters, I am famous. When I was still a reporter, I would be on the news maybe once or twice a week. So sometimes I got recognized when I did groceries, but until the occupy-thingy I could count those times on one hand. But now, I can barely walk out of the studio without being photographed by the paparazzi.

Now, I know you might think 'Paparazzi?' Well, besides my famous job, I also have a famous boyfriend. I have to say, since we actually moved in together things were quiet for a while with the paps. But since Mike's team is doing great in the NFL, the number of photographers outside the studio is becoming more and more every day.

'NFL' I hear you think. Yes, my beloved boyfriend plays for the New York Giants. Yes ladies, I did quite well in that department. He actually hit on me.

'Sure Bella, do you wanna go somewhere or just eat here?' Alice asked, snapping me out of my daydreams.

'Can we just stay here, I don't know how many there will be today and I'm really not in the mood for flashing lights.'

'Sure we can! I have two salads waiting for us in the office.' Alice replied, understanding the way I felt about all the paparazzi.

We sat down in my office, it wasn't a small office. Actually, it was kind of big. I had my own desk, with computer for research. Of course I had a huge plant standing beside the window, Alice gave it to me. Thank god for the window, I need light. I can't concentrate when it's dark. Alice and I always had lunch here together at the big conference table in the middle of my office.

'Any plans this weekend?' Alice asked me and she took a bite of the cucumber that was spread over her salad.

'No, not really. I think Mike needs to get a good night sleep before the game and I don't have any plans. How about you?' I asked in return.

'I think I might reorganize my closet again, there's just so much stuff I don't wear anymore. It's just a waste of space.' Alice was always reorganizing everything.

'I want to talk to Mike tonight. I know I'm still young and all, but I'm ready to take the next step in our relationship. I would like to marry Mike and start a family.' I said.

'Well, you have been together for almost two years. I would say that's about time for him to pop the question!' Alice said in between taking bites of her salad.

'I thought so too, I'm going to ask him what he thinks about getting married tonight.' I said with a smile

We ate our salads while going over our schedule for next week. It was going to be a busy week.

Alice and I said our goodbyes at the end of the day, I was exhausted. Not crazy, since I've been since 5 this morning. I send Mike a quick text before walking to my car, with chauffeur. I'm not a snob, or a spoiled brat. But ever since I've been with Mike it has been impossible to ride the subway home. So ABC got me a driver. Yay.

**Hey Boo. Heading home now. Any plans for tonight? XOXO**

As I sat down in my car I felt my phone vibrate and saw that I had a text back from my love.

**Hi HoneyBooBoo yoself. You didn't forget about the film crew and the interview, right?**

It had always annoyed me that he didn't finish his text with something sweet. And I did forget about the interview.

I did not mention this before, but my sweet boy had a film crew following his ass all day. Since the reality show was all about him, I didn't really have much to say about it. But I didn't have much privacy left in our Manhattan apartment. We made a deal before they started filming in our home. I would only be filmed between 6 and 9 p.m. in exchange for a weekly 'interview'. They called it interview, but it really wasn't. I had to sit in front of a camera and some really big lights and tell about my week with Mike. I never did actually tell about my week with Mike, because I really didn't see him that much. So I would always come up with some kind of story to tell.

The first few times I enjoyed myself, I talked about how much I liked living with Mike. But after a few months I really didn't have anything to say. I mean, I had to work all week long, come home, eat some take-out, talk with Mike either on the phone or via text, read a book and go to bed. During the weekends I really didn't do that much either, I just sat at home waiting for Mike to get back from practice like I did from Monday's to Friday's.

When Mike actually had a game, I would just watch in on TV. Up until now, I had been able to hide my lack of interest, or knowledge for that matter, in sports. I have always hated sports, I wasn't very good at them in High School and I never liked watching any kind of sport.

And yes, I know what you are all thinking: how did she end up with a professional athlete? Well, he is handsome, adorable, romantic, caring and sweet. He has other talents besides sports, like cooking.

I texted him back that I hadn't forgot and that would do it ASAP when I got home. I turned to the driver and we chit-chatted about nothing in particular all the way home.

At home I made a quick PB&J sandwich, picked out a nice blouse I could wear for the interview and headed straight to the bathroom. The entire apartment would always be filled with people; I didn't even mind them anymore. Mike wasn't home yet, but the crew was ready to shoot him coming home. I really didn't see the point, but ok. I knew there was at least one person in my apartment waiting for me, and he was in my bathroom.

'O my GAWD, get over here. Who on heavens earth did your make-up this morning? Was it Vanessa, o LORD I can't stand the sight of her.' Jacob screamed as I walked into my huge bathroom. He gave me three air kisses and demanded me to sit in front of the mirror.

'Hello to you too, how are you darling?' I always used sweet words for him, since he did the same with me.

'Wellllll, I am absolutely FA-bulous! I'm going on a date tonight.' He sang while putting my hair in a loose tail so it wouldn't bother him.

'Tell me more!' I encouraged him.

As Jacob did my make-up he told me all about his date for that evening. If you hadn't noticed yet, Jacob is gay. Maybe even the biggest one I know. He started doing my make-up when I started anchoring the news. He is a very flamboyant person, but he never went overboard with my make-up. He knows exactly which colors look nice on me; he has his ways to keep my make-up as simple as possible. I never liked make-up, but I've come to understand why make-up is important in front of cameras. Not wearing make-up on television is like not wearing a bra or a muffin-top when your jeans are too tight. You get it, right?

'Okay little lovely lady. You're all set. Alec told me you can do your interview with him. He's ready when you are. Good luck darling.' He gave me three air-kisses and a push to the door. Jacob knew his way around the house, so I didn't have to worry about him. He would usually clean everything up and leave very quietly.

I really didn't like doing these things, but I'd do anything for Mike.

'Hello viewers around the world! I've thought hard and long on this one. But I think it's finally time to tell you all how Mike and I met. I know I could have told you guys this in the first episode. But I like the idea of a little mystery.' I winked at the camera as proceeded my story. 'Well, some of you know me as an anchor for the ABC-news. That's also were Mike met me first, I hadn't even met him yet. But I had heard things about him. Like at some social events where I did some small-talk with the people from ESPN. But I never had any further interest in Mike Newton, New York's eligible bachelor. But Mike had an ongoing obsession for me, he knew my schedule and taped every broadcast I was in. So he was sure he could see me. Yeah, I know it's kind of creepy…' Another wink.

'After a few weeks Mike decided to take some action. He set up the team's press-manager to get in contact with my PA.' I left out how much I actually hated that press-manager. The red-headed witch.

'And now comes the good part, ladies and gentlemen. My PA, dear Alice, arranged for him to get a tour around the set. As I was finishing up the news, he was waiting for me with a red rose. He was very firm, and headed straight to his goal. He said: "I'm Mike Newton and I like you. Would you please let me take you out to dinner some time?"?' I mimicked his voice.

'And that's how it all went down. We had dinner, we fell in love and now I'm here.' I looked around me, to show the people at home what I meant.

'I am one lucky girl, living in a Manhattan apartment with the love of my life.' I sighed at that idea.

'Ladies and gentlemen, I want to wrap this up by saying that you should all keep believing in true love. It's out there somewhere. Even if you think it will never happen for you, it will and it will be awesome.'

I looked into the camera, as Alec told me to do at the first taping, gave the people at home a moment to think about what I just said. That's when I heard Alec say 'It's a wrap, thank you Isabella.' And he started to pack the cameras and all the other equipment.

I walked into the living room to wait for Mike when I noticed there weren't a lot of people around anymore. Which was strange because they would always wait for Mike, to shoot a few more scenes? I walked up to the producer.

'Hey Jane, aren't you guys going to hang around to wait for Mike?' I asked her.

'No Isabella, Mike texted us he would come home until late at night. So we might as well get going. We'll come back first thing tomorrow.' She said as she headed to the front door.

My house was empty and my boyfriend wouldn't come home tonight. This was the third time in two months. The first time he told me he had to attend a special dinner with the club's owner. The entire team had to be there. I really didn't ask him about it, since I was busy doing my own stuff. The last time he went out all night was for a club-opening. His excuse was that he forgot to tell me, but he had to go because all of his team-mates were going. I wish he had told me, because I would have liked to come with him.

The thing that really bothered me was the fact that he wouldn't come home at the end of the night. He would always sleep over at his team-mates house. I am not a controlling bitch, but staying out all night is something I don't like.

I wasn't going to let him ruin another Friday-night for me again. I was so pissed off, I didn't even want to hear his excuse. I felt like a fool, I just told the whole world trough that stupid camera that I was so happy with Mike. Within one minute he could make me feel like a complete idiot. Of course he couldn't have known about my plans to discuss our future together. With me being so angry at him, I shoved that idea to the back of my mind.

So I texted Alice.

)-(

'All you need is a shot of tequila and a few beers.' Jasper told me.

Jasper, Alice' husband. They got married a few years ago. I didn't know many married couples, but they sure seemed like the happiest couple. I really liked hanging out with Jasper and Alice, I never had to worry about anything. I could just be myself.

'That sounds like a great plan Jazz. I'm gonna foot the bill, and I will hear nothing about it.' I told him. 'How did you even know about this place? It's amazing!?' I asked him while looking around the bar that we were in.

Jasper took us to a small bar in the east-village. I had always liked the east-village, because it's so laid-back. This bar gave me the exact same feeling as walking around the east-village did. It's nice, busy but not too crowded. And dark, dark was good. Dark meant I couldn't be photographed by the paparazzi.

'I know the piano-man' Jasper joked.

At that exact moment I heard the soft notes of the piano fill the room. A beautiful manly voice started singing.

"_You heard my voice__  
__I came out of the woods by choice__  
__The shelter also gave the shade__  
__But in the dark I have no name"_

I recognized the song, one of my favorite songs ever.

___"So leave that click in my head__  
__And I will remember the words that you said__  
__Left a clouded mind and heavy heart__  
__But I was sure we could see a new start"_

His voice was soft, nothing like the original. Maybe even more beautiful.

___"So when your hope's on fire__  
__But you know your desire__  
__Don't hold a glass over the flame__  
__Don't let your heart grow cold__  
__I will call you by name__  
__I will share your road"__  
_

His piano was the only instrument needed for the song he was singing.

___"But hold me fast, hold me fast__  
__Cos I'm a hopeless wanderer__  
__Hold me fast, hold me fast__  
__Cos I'm a hopeless wanderer"_

If only his voice could hold me.

___"Wrestled long with my youth__  
__We tried so hard to live in the truth__  
__But do not tell me all is fine__  
__When I lose my head I lose my spine"_

___"So leave that click in my head__  
__And I will remember the words that you said__  
__You brought me out from the cold__  
__Now how I long how I long to grow old"___

_"So when your hope's on fire__  
__But you know your desire__  
__Don't hold a glass over the flame__  
__Don't let your heart grow cold__  
__I will call you by name__  
__I will share your road"___

_"But hold me fast, hold me fast__  
__Cos I'm a hopeless wanderer__  
__Hold me fast, hold me fast__  
__Cos I'm a hopeless wanderer"___

_"I will learn, I will learn__  
__To love the skies I'm under__  
__I will learn, I will learn__  
__To love the skies I'm under__  
__The skies I'm under"_

The piano-man's eyes met mine. And for a moment our eyes were locked together.


	2. Chapter 2

"**When Reality Hits"**

**Chapter Two**

Waking up in an empty bed didn't surprise me at all. Mike would probably come home around two 'o clock, with the worst hangover. I didn't get how he could get drunk that much. As a professional athlete you should probably be more careful with stuff like that. I tried to tell him the first time, but he wouldn't listen to me. So I stopped trying a long time ago.

I wasn't surprised the crew wasn't here yet either. Mike could call Jane any minute of the day, to tell her she didn't have to show up. I think he talks to her more then he talks to me. He probably texted her last night, he would always send out the weirdest drunk-texts to everyone. He stopped drunk-texting me when I got mad about him being drunk in the first place.

I was glad I didn't have a hangover. I left quickly, I maybe had two drinks. Nothing hangover-worthy.

I had nothing to do today, no work or other obligations so I decided to get a good run through central park. I figured it would clear my mind a bit before I confronted Mike with his actions.

As I started running, memories from the previous night flooded back into my head.

'_Bella, what's wrong?' Alice asked me with concern._

_So she noticed my shift in behavior. I couldn't stop looking at the handsome man behind the piano. His eyes were almost magical. I noticed him staring back at me too. I felt my cheeks heat up, I was sure my face was red from blushing. _

_What was this man doing with my head? Was it his voice, his eyes or the way he was playing the piano? It was like we were the only two persons in this bar and he was singing just for me. _

_I had to leave._

'_Nothing's wrong Alice. I'm not feeling well. I think I'm just going home. I'm sorry.' I told her as I left some money on the bar for the bill._

_I didn't even listen to Alice saying goodbye. I practically ran out of the bar. Looking at him one more time._

I got back to reality when I saw a flash, followed by an immediate familiar click. They found me. I saw a few familiar faces behind the bushes. I started to recognize all the photographers, since they followed me around everywhere. How could I have gone to central park all by myself? I should have asked somebody to join me. I was so pissed off at the paparazzi that I started yelling at them.

'Are you fucking kidding me? Stop following me, you stupid assholes!' I yelled furiously at them.

They didn't back off, they just kept on going taking pictures.

'Isabella, how do you feel about Mike being out clubbing all night? Where were you?' One of the photographers came out of the bushes to ask me this. I saw he was pointing the camera at me, I was sure he was filming me. My reaction would probably make him a lot of money.

I hope he didn't see my face, I hoped his camera didn't see my face. My eyes began to well up with tears. I started running in the other direction, away from them.

I heard one of them calling out something like 'Do you approve his behavior!?' But I didn't let him bother me. He wasn't the one in a relationship with Mike Newton, I was. He should mind his own business.

I ran all the way home. Hoping to find Mike there and confront him. Yesterday I was ready to get married to him, now I just wanted to rip his head off. Me being followed by the paps was his fault. If I would have stayed the simple news-anchor, nothing like this would have ever happened to me.

Of course Mike wasn't home yet. So I decided to get a shower first. I was so angry and sad; I wanted to wash everything of.

When I was younger, I would always cry under the shower when I was sad. Like when my parents got a divorce. Or when our family dog died. I even handled my first broken heart under the shower.

Crying in the shower was very relieving, I always felt better after.

I walked into the living room, all clean and dressed up, when I saw Mike lying on the couch. The shower calmed me down a bit, but seeing him like that wasn't good for my mood. He looked like shit. His hair was messy and his clothes were dirty. He didn't hear me coming in.

'Well just look at you, mister professional athlete. Going out clubbing all night, with your besties.' I shot at him.

His eyes opened quickly and I could already see it, this wasn't going to be a pleasant fight. We didn't fight that often, but when we did it was bad.

'How do you know I was out clubbing?' He shot back at me.

'Well, I had to hear this from the paparazzi.'

'Jesus Bella, you don't have to believe everything they say. I was with Eric all night. We had some drinks and I fell asleep on his couch. No big deal.' He said, trying to lie back on the couch again.

'Do you think I believe that? If I check TMZ or any other website, your pictures aren't going to be there?' I asked him with anger in my voice.

'Bella please, I might have had one drink in a club. But we headed to Eric's place after that. No big deal.' He stood up and walked towards me.

I knew exactly what he was up to. He was going to sweet-talk me out of this fight. We would have some amazing sex and all would be forgotten. But not this time.

I walked away from him.

'Mike, I had it with your partying and drinking. We are in a relationship. I barely even see you. I wait here all night, every night, for you to come home. I make sure everything is taken care off. All you have to do is, go to practice and come home. You never have to cook, do the laundry, clean or make sure all the crew-members are settled down.' I said as calm as possible.

'You're gonna start about the crew-members again Bella? We've had this conversation so many times. It's part of the deal. End of story.' He yelled back at me.

'Well, you know what Mike. I'm done with that stupid reality show. I love you, but I don't love everything that comes with you. I just want you, you alone.' I almost begged him.

'Bella, honey, I know you do. But think about all the money we get from doing this show.'

'Mike!' I yelled at him. 'It's not about the godforsaken money. I couldn't care less if we lived in a tiny apartment somewhere on the wrong side of the bridge.' I knew how much he hated Brooklyn.

He sat down, buried his head in his hands. 'I don't know what I should tell you anymore. Nothing's ever good enough for you. I'm always too famous, too drunk, and too lousy, too much away from home. This is my way of living Bella.'

'I know it is, and don't you dare tell me that nothing's ever good enough for me. You know I'm not like that.' I was still yelling.

'What is that you want from me, tell me!' He was yelling as well.

'I want you to marry me, start a family with me and be home more often.' I was shocked with what I just said. It just came out like that. I wasn't even sure I still wanted that.

I looked at Mike, sitting in front of me. He looked at me with a shocked face; I think there wasn't any blood left in his face. He was pale white and still like a statue. I didn't know what to say to him. I didn't even know what to tell myself. Had I freaked him out that much? I surely freaked myself out.

'Bel-… I just… I can't.' He didn't finish his sentence. He stormed out of the room, out of the apartment without saying anything else.

I was left alone, not knowing what to say or what to do.

I must have been zoned out for a few hours when I heard my phone buzz a few times. I didn't even bother to check what it was. I was too busy solving the internal conflict going on in my head. I really did love Mike, a few months ago I was sure he was the love of my life. I also did want to get married and have a baby or two. Mike was my entire world. But did I really want to marry someone who still loved partying that much. Someone who got drunk too often for my liking. Someone who didn't even care about cleaning or doing anything other around the house. Maybe I was blinded by love to see all the things that were wrong about him.

)-(

I never liked checking out websites that held gossip and other nonsense about celebrities. So I never checked them, as well for my own safety. I didn't want to worry about gossip and stuff they made up about me. Alice always checked them and made sure nothing extreme was said about me. I still don't know why I decided to check those websites today.

The first thing I saw was a picture of me running around central park. Above the picture 'ISABELLA BLOWING OF STEAM?' was written in capitals. Blowing of steam?

I wish I never saw the next picture, because my heart dropped to the floor. I saw Mike, with a blonde girl. His one hand was placed on her ass and in the other hand he seemed to be holding a drink. I could tell by his face that he was absolutely wasted. The caption above the picture said: 'WILL ISABELLA APROVE THIS!?'

Well, the answer is no.

I grabbed my phone, noticing I missed ten phone calls from Alice. She also send me a few texts, as did Mike. Both telling me not to check the internet.

I called Alice first as I grabbed my trench coat, sun glasses and a hat. Thank God for the underground parking garage underneath our building. I wasn't ready to face all the paparazzi, I was sure they would all be standing outside the main entrance. I was very glad my car had blinding glass, but all the paparazzi knew my car and my license plate. So I had to move quickly.

I decided to take the staff-exit. This exit was on the other side of our building. I'm sure there wouldn't be any paparazzi, because I never used that exit. I never actually used my own car. I didn't like driving around New York. It's so busy. I loved riding the subway, but because of Mike that was impossible.

As I turned on the radio in the car, I heard a familiar song. It hit me right in the heart.

_No I can't take one more step towards you  
Cause all that's waiting is regret  
And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore  
You lost the love I loved the most_

I learned to live half alive  
And now you want me one more time

And who do you think you are  
Running around leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Who do you think you are

I hear you're asking all around  
If I am anywhere to be found  
But I have grown too strong  
To ever fall back in your arms

I learned to live half alive  
And now you want me one more time

And who do you think you are  
Running around leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Who do you think you are

And it took so long just to feel alright  
Remember how to put back the light in my eyes  
I wish I would have missed the first time that we kissed  
Cause you broke all your promises  
And now you're back  
You don't get to get me back

And who do you think you are  
Running around leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
Don't come back for me  
Don't come back at all

And who do you think you are  
Running around leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
Don't come back for me  
Don't come back at all

Who do you think you are  
Who do you think you are  
Who do you think you are

I started driving towards Alice.


	3. Chapter 3

'**When Reality Hits'**

**Chapter Three**

I knocked on Alice' door, hoping she would open up quick. The paparazzi didn't follow me, but they could be here any minute now.

I heard some footsteps behind the closed door, I stepped towards the door knowing it would open up any second.

The door swung open and I fell inside. I landed in two strong, warm arms. I could feel the electricity running through my body. When I looked up, trying to figure out in whose arms I had fallen, I saw his familiar eyes. I still couldn't figure out what color they were. But they were the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen.

He snapped me out of my daydream. 'Hey, I'm sorry. Are you all right?' He asked me with a soft voice.

'Hmm Hmm.' I nodded. 'Is Alice here?'

'Bella! Come up!' I heard Alice call me from upstairs.

Alice and Jasper had a beautiful home, it was a small apartment in Harlem. You had to walk up two stairs before entering their living room. I always loved this place. There was a kind of silence and serenity in the middle of New York. I couldn't hear cars or people on the street. In our apartment I could hear the cars drive by all day and if I listened closely, I could hear people talking. But here, nothing.

I ran upstairs to be welcomed with a big hug from Alice. I heard the piano-man walk up the stairs right behind me. I heard him mumble something about seeing Jasper in the kitchen. I could feel the tension in the air as he walked past me. I didn't look at him, afraid of what might happen to my mind.

'Did they follow you here?' Alice asked me while we walked into her office.

'No, I don't think so. But I'm not sure.' I told her.

'I had a major fight with Mike this morning. I didn't know what he was up to all night. I didn't even know about the pictures.'

I told her what happened that morning. That I blurted out that I wanted to get married, but that I wasn't so sure anymore. The picture could also mean nothing. Maybe it was a fan-girl or just another bimbo longing for Mike's attention. I needed to talk to Mike first.

'Maybe I should just go home? Talk to him? I really don't know what I should do.' I said.

'Okay, we're going to have a cup of tea. Jasper has created a new recipe, you will stay here tonight until you have calmed down a bit.' She told me.

I nodded and accepted her offer, Alice always knew what was best for me. She took my hand and led me to the living room. Jasper and the piano-man were in a heated discussion about minimum wages or whatever when we walked in. They both stopped talking and looked at me. I blushed with the sudden attention I got.

He started talking first, with his beautiful voice. 'I don't think we had an actual introduction. Hi, I'm Edward Cullen.' He said as he shook my hand.

I felt the same electricity as I felt when I fell into his arms.

'I'm Bella Swan.' I told him.

'I know who you are.' He said with a smile.

My eyes shot to Alice with confusion. How on earth did he know who I was? Did he ask about me? Did he feel the same thing last night?

'O jeez Bella, Edward watches the news too you know!' Alice laughed at me.

Off course he didn't ask about me. He knew me from TV. DUH.

I smiled at Alice and Edward, hiding my blushed cheeks with my hair. I always knew ways to embarrass myself. I sat down and listened to the discussion Jasper and Edward had picked up again. I didn't bother to get involved in their conversation. An attempt to prevent embarrassment.

Alice, Jasper and Edward left me alone the next hour. The just let me be. Sometimes I would listen to their conversations and sometimes I would just stare out the window. And for a moment I forgot how screwed my life actually was.

I was reading a magazine and making some small-talk with Alice when I saw him glaring at me. I looked at him, our eyes were locked again. Just like last night. This time it seemed to last forever. Did he feel it too? This was a strange feeling, a connection? It looked like he was trying to tell me something with his eyes. I was sure he felt the same thing I was feeling.

We were snapped out of our conversation without words by a knock on the door. I heard Alice walk down to open the door. I started walking to the window, maybe I could see who it was.

I was shocked when I saw the entire street filled with paparazzi. I couldn't see who they were taking pictures of. But I could guess who that person would be.

'Mike, get down here. She doesn't want to talk to you.' I heard Alice yell.

'I will see her.' Mike screamed back at her, running up the stairs.

Within a second he stormed into the living room. He looked at me, his eyes shot at Edward and back to me.

'Bell, will you please talk to me?' He asked me, he had already calmed down a bit. He wasn't yelling to me like he did a second ago to Alice.

'Mike, I'm too angry with you to talk with common sense.' I told him.

Alice, Jasper and Edward left the room to give us some privacy.

'Bella, it didn't mean anything. Really. I was too drunk. You know I only love you!' He told me.

'Did you sleep with her?' I asked him straight away.

He didn't answer.

'Did you?' I asked again.

He still didn't answer. He turned around, striking the hair from his face.

In that moment, my entire world crashed down on me. What was actually two seconds, felt like an eternity.

I was sure about one thing. He needed to leave.

'Get out of here Mike. You will tell all those photographers that I'm not here.' I told him as calm as possible. 'You will tell them that everything is alright and that I'm at home.'

'Bella…' He begged me.

'If there's even one photographer when I step out of the front door, I will tell everyone what you did.' I opened the door to the hallway for him.

He walked out, looking at me. Begging me with his eyes. But I wouldn't have it.

)-(

The next few hours Alice tried to calm me down. I cried and screamed my heart out on the bathroom floor. Alice sat beside me the entire time. She told me he wasn't worth it at all. He wasn't, but I had a life with him. The apartment was filled with my stuff. I didn't have a home. It was his place, I moved in with him.

'Oh come one Bella, you're welcome to stay here.' Alice told me.

'I know Alice, but I don't want to be a burden!' I said.

'Okay, I'm going to make you a cup of coffee. You will get your ass into the living room. We're gonna have dinner with lots of wine. You will stay here tonight. We'll see how things go tomorrow.' She told me and left the bathroom to get me some coffee.

This was the longest day ever, so much had happened. I looked at myself in the mirror. My eyes were puffy and red from all the crying. My neck was filled with red spots from my anger.

I splashed water in my face to freshen up, even though I already knew it wasn't going to help that much.

I figured they all heard me crying and screaming, so I embarrassed myself enough already. It didn't matter how I looked.

I walked into the living room, seeing only Edward with a guitar. I heard Alice and Jasper talking in the kitchen. I looked at Edward and gave him a quick smile. He smiled back at me and started playing the guitar.

Soft notes filled the room.

His soft voice started singing.

"Helpless, she lies across the stairs  
Haunting your days, consuming your prayers  
There will be healing but don't force this girl to stand  
As she's counting the ceilings, with pale voice and trembling hands"

"You told me life was long  
But now that it's gone  
You find yourself on top  
As the leader of a flock  
Called to be a rock for those below"

"Whispered notes from the piano in the corner of the room  
Hold your throat is that healing that you're hearing in her tune  
Wanting change but loving her just as she lies  
Is the burden of the man who's built his life on love"

"You told me life was long  
But now that it's gone  
You find yourself on top  
As the leader of a flock  
Called to be a rock for those below"

"I'll be locked up and stored  
In a lavender ward  
Cos my mind is just like hers  
Just as broken, just as crippled, just as burned"

"And then I find myself on top  
As the leader of a flock  
Called to be a rock for those below"

)-(

**A/N**

**Hello Lovely Readers!**

**First of all, I want to thank you for the reading my story and reviewing it. Keep doing it, because I love it!**

**Second of all, I take no credit for the characters and music in my story. **

**Also, please forgive me for my type-o's and other grammar mistakes. English is not my first language. **

**The song at the end of this chapter is 'For those Below' by Mumford and Sons.**

**XOXO**


	4. Chapter 4

"**When Reality Hits"**

**Chapter four**

A silent tear fell from my cheek. I knew this song, I actually knew it very well. But hearing him singing it did something to me. I knew the song wasn't even about love or a broken heart. But it was clear he was singing this for me. Nobody liked seeing somebody with a broken heart.

'Wow that was just amazing.' I said as I wiped the tears from my face. I was done crying for today.

'Thank you Isabella.'

'Hey, please don't call me Isabella. I really hate that name. Call me Bella or something else you can make out of Isabella.' I laughed.

'Okay Bella.' He smiled at me as he laid down the guitar.

'Was he singing again?' Jasper asked, laughing, as he walked in the room with four plates. Two plates on one hand and the other two on his other hand.

'Well, he has a beautiful voice.' I said and I gave him a little slap on the back of his head.

We all sat down at the table, ready to eat the first course. Jasper would always come up with new recipes. This wasn't the first time I ate something new.

I took my first bite when I noticed everybody was awkwardly silent.

'Hey come on guys, tomorrow will be another day to be sad. I'm going to forget about everything that has happened today. I will smile and I will laugh at all the jokes that you guys will tell!' I said.

'Well alright then…' Jasper said and he started telling the first joke.

That night I forgot about all the drama that went on that day. I laughed, talked and acted as normal as possible. I felt nice, being in the company of good people.

After dinner we played a few games and talked a lot. The more drunk we got, the crazier our conversations were. I might have cried one time, but to be honest I can't really remember what it was about.

I do remember Edward leaving to go home and me not wanting him to go. His presence felt so good, it made me feel calm. I know this morning and afternoon were quite awkward. But since he sang to me, everything felt natural. It felt as if he was supposed to be near me all the time, to keep me sane.

)-(

That week flew by, Alice and I went to work together every day. I made sure my driver would pick us up around the corner. I couldn't have neighbors calling the paparazzi.

I didn't see Mike, I didn't even speak to him over the phone. I wasn't ready to talk to him. I was still very vulnerable. I could easily sweet-talk me back to him. I would forgive him and all would be well. But since I still had some common sense left, I didn't speak to him at all. I didn't even look at the text messages he sent me.

I know what you are all thinking, what about Edward?

Well I didn't see him after Saturday night. I thought about him every day though. That, I didn't tell Alice.

I was still trying to figure out why Mike slept with another girl and how I felt about that. Some days I felt sad and lonely. I really wanted to forgive him. It could have been a mistake, or he could have been really, really drunk. Other days I was furious, every time I heard his name my blood began to boil. On those days I wanted to strangle him rather than forgiving him.

And yes, there were rumors about me and Mike. I heard the craziest things, like me being pregnant with someone else's baby and that's why Mike cheated on me. Or that Mike was having an affair with my sister.

I thought it was kind of strange that the magazine didn't know that I actually don't have a sister.

With the first ten rumors I got mad, sad and mad again. I yelled at Alice e few times and luckily she forgave me quickly. But with the eleventh rumor I stopped caring. As long as I knew what really happened, all was well.

I asked Alice to send out an email to all my friends and family. Telling them that they should not get in contact with the paparazzi or other gossip-magazines/websites. Alice didn't tell anyone what really happened, because nobody is to be trusted in showbiz.

I called my parents. They did deserve the truth, so I told them everything. My mom asked if she needed to fly to New York to support me. But I didn't want her to come to the big apple. My mom lived in Arizona with her husband. She had her own life there, a very busy life.

My dad offered to kill Mike. But I told him I wasn't ready to lose him too. I know he was only joking. But if I was Mike, I wouldn't come near my dad for a couple of years.

He also offered me to stay with him in Forks for a few weeks. I couldn't get time off from work that long, but I told him I would keep it in mind.

I didn't have to ask my parents to stay quiet about my personal life towards others. The understood the way showbiz works. I could tell them any secret and it would be safe.

Back to Edward, I wasn't sure what it was that I was feeling for him. I couldn't be in love with him. I didn't even end things with Mike properly. I wasn't even sure about Mike and me. As I already explained, I wanted to forgive him. But on the other hand I didn't want to forgive him at all. He cheated on me and I couldn't live with that.

)-(

Another week was gone before I realized it had started again. I was enjoying the sun that was shining through my office window. I was thinking about Edward again. That guy was stuck in my head. I was thinking about his soft voice, bronze hair and his gorgeous mouth.

_Bzz bzz. _

I picked up my phone quickly, pushing Edward to the back of my mind.

'Alice, what's up?' I asked her.

It was Friday and she took the afternoon of. She had some errands to run and we didn't have that much work to do.

'Yeah, okay we have a problem. There's a photographed outside our front door. He saw me coming in and he asked me if you were staying at my place. I didn't say anything. But you can't come here now.'

'Fuck.' Was all I could say.

'What should we do?' She asked me.

'Okay, this is what I'm going to do: I have to get back in that apartment at some point. I've been using the ABC-closet for two weeks now. I want my own clothes.' I told her.

'Are you sure you want to face him?' She asked.

'I'm going to have to face him some time Alice. He probably won't even be home.' I told her. 'I'll ask if Jacob has time to come with me.'

'Okay, but what will you do after?' She asked me.

'I'll put everything in the trunk of my car. I'll drive up to a hotel out of town, maybe go to Long Island or something?' I asked her, not sure what I should do.

Alice stayed quiet for a few seconds and finally said: 'Ask Jacob if he can help you with your stuff and I'll call you in an hour. Okay?'

We said our goodbyes and I started walking to the dressing-rooms.

'Jake, can I ask you something?' I asked him when I found him cleaning up his stuff in the dressing room.

'Yeah sure sweetheart.' He had been extremely sweet to me the last two weeks.

Jacob could be outrageous and extremely loud but when needed he could be very calm.

'Well, the paparazzi found out I'm staying with Alice. I can't go back there and I need my own clothes.' I whispered. 'Can you please come with me to the apartment? I want to get my own stuff and I don't want to face Mike alone.'

'Sure babe, I'll go with you. Let me call René, I told him I would meet him after work. He was going pick me up here.' He said as he pulled out his phone.

'No wait, would he mind driving? I think it's best if we use an unknown car.' I asked him.

'That's genius! I'll call him!' He squeaked.

He called his boyfriend René. Normally Jacob would date a guy for at least three months before getting things serious. But this time things were different. Jacob told me René was the one. So after spending a week together, their first week after their first date, they decided to be a couple. I couldn't be happier for Jake, he seemed to be very happy himself. This was going to be the first time I would meet him.

'He will be here in fifteen minutes. I'm gonna call John to let him in.' He said. John was one of the security guards. He was in charge of the parking garage for employees.

'Okay, I'm going to get my purse.' I told him and I walked towards my own office.

We waited downstairs in the parking garage until René arrived in his black SUV with tinted windows. My day couldn't get any better that moment.

A tall handsome guy got out the car and immediately wrapped his huge arms around Jacob. They gave each other a kiss and Jacob introduced me to him.

'Thank you so, so much for this.' I said.

'Darling, don't thank me. Jacob's friends are my friends. Since I would go through fire for my own friends, I do the same for his.' He pointed at his boyfriend.

'Well thanks anyway.' I smiled.

'You better sit in the back, nobody will see you.' He opened the door for me.

Even though the windows were tinted, I put on my sunglasses just in case. I told René where he had to go and he started driving.

To distract me from all the drama, René told me about his work and his hobby. He worked as a personal trainer at a gym in Manhattan. He enjoyed his work very much and he also met Jacob at the gym. Jacob cared a lot about his body, he is very muscular and buff.

In the weekends René hosts parties as a transvestite. This was kind of surprising to me. I didn't expect a buff personal trainer to dress up like a lady during the weekends.

'Ha ha, I never would have thought that.' I laughed.

'I'm full of surprises darling.' He said and winked to me in the mirror.

'What's your alter ego's name?' I asked.

'It's Esmee.' He said with a feminine voice.

'Well Renesmee, I would like to meet her some time!' I joked.

'O. MY. GOD! That's perfect!' Jake screamed. 'Renesmee!' He joked at René and slapped him on his arm.

We laughed and joked about it until we arrived at my apartment. Mike's apartment.

'I'll wait in the car. If something's up, I give Jake a call.' René said, being serious again.

'Okay, thank you René.' I said as squeezed his shoulder.

'Are you ready to do this?' Jake asked me, looking at me from the front seat.

'Yup.' I said looking out the window to see if there were any photographers outside.

We decided to park the car on the street, because if I wanted to go into the garage I had to call the janitor. I didn't want all the fuzz, I wanted to get out of here as fast as possible.

I was sure no photographers were around when I stepped out of the car. I heard Jacob do the same. We walked to the main entrance as fast as possible. But as I pushed the glass door open, I could hear a familiar click behind me. I grabbed Jacob's arm and pulled him inside.

We sprinted towards the staircase and we ran to the fifth floor. I'm not really sure why we ran to the fifth floor, but I was sure we couldn't be photographed there.

We were panting and gasping for air as we leaned against the wall. We looked at each other and began laughing.

'O my! Jake!' I said, still laughing.

'Okay, let's take the elevator. I'm not ready to run up another ten floors.' He said.

As we walked to the elevator, we were both silent. I was too nervous to say anything and Jake knew that. He was smart, not saying anything too.

I was sure there were no photographers in the building, they would get arrested. We didn't have to worry about them anymore. I would probably see some pictures of me and Jake on the internet tomorrow. I decided I should call the janitor to let René into the garage, that way we were able to avoid the paparazzi. But it could wait.

I put my key in the lock and looked at Jake before opening the door. He nodded to tell me he was ready. I pushed the door open and the first thing I saw was a big camera, pointing at me. Behind the camera I saw Jane gesturing to me, she probably meant I had to act as normal as possible.

'Jane, can you please turn the camera off?' I asked her politely.

At the same time I heard Mike calling my name from the living room. I decided to let Jane be and tell Mike what I was here for.

'Mike, can you please tell Jane to stop filming? I'm here to get some stuff and clothes.' I told him.

'Bella, can we please talk?' He asked.

'If Jane leaves, I am willing to talk.'

I gestured Jake to come with me to the bedroom. I saw Mike getting up to talk to Jane. That bitch better be gone when I get back here.

Mike looked like hell. His shirt was dirty and he had bags under his eyes. Him being miserable actually made me kind of happy. I know, I'm an evil bitch sometimes.

Jacob was helping me packing my stuff when he asked if I really wanted to talk to Mike.

'I have to end things properly. I made up my mind. I'm absolutely done with him.' I whispered.

Jake nodded.

'I'll tell him were over and we'll make arrangements for my stuff.' I said.

I saw Jake's eyes shot to the door and back to me.

'Bella…' I heard Mike's voice behind me. 'Don't do this to me.'

Jacob left the room quietly.

'Mike, I can't forgive you.' I told him.

'I will do everything to make you forgive me.' He cried out. Actual tears were falling from his cheeks.

'There's nothing you can do.' I said. 'When you decided to sleep with another girl, you decided to end things with me. It's your own fault.'

'Bella, it was a mistake. I was drunk. It didn't mean anything!'

'How can I ever trust you again? You're drunk every weekend. If you did it once, you'll do it again.' I said firmly.

'Please, please, please!' He fell down on his knees and hugged my legs.

I had never been calmer in my entire life. I was absolutely sure I didn't want to be with him anymore. He was crying and screaming at my feet.

'Mike, let me go now. I'm going to ask Jake to bring my stuff to the car and I'll make sure you calm down a bit.' I told him. I couldn't leave him like this and I needed to tell him that I was going to pick up my stuff and never set foot in this apartment again.

Mike let go and I walked up to Jacob to ask him to bring my stuff to the car. In the meanwhile I called the janitor and made sure René could enter the garage.

I walked back to the kitchen and made some tea for Mike.

As I walked back to the bedroom, I could hear him crying. I was happy the entire crew had left. I didn't want our break-up to be on television.

'Mike, honey, listen.' I said as I sat down next to him. I gave him his cup of tea. 'I know you want things to be alright again. But that's not going to happen.'

'But, I love you.' He said.

'Clearly you don't love me enough. Things haven't been great for a long time. I didn't want to see it, but we drifted apart.' I said.

'Please…' He cried out again.

'Mike, stop it please. You begging me isn't going to change anything.' I sighed. 'You'll be in Boston this weekend, right?'

He nodded, not looking at me.

'I'll pick up all my stuff. I'd appreciate it if Jane weren't here.' I told him. 'I will never come back to you.'

He didn't say anything, he just nodded in approval.

I stood up and walked out.

"_I can see clearly now, the rain is gone,__  
__I can see all obstacles in my way__  
__Gone are the dark clouds that had me blind__  
__It's gonna be a bright, bright, bright, bright,__  
__Sun-Shiny day.__  
__It's gonna be a bright, bright, bright, bright,__  
__Sun-Shiny day."__  
__"I think I can make it now, the pain is gone__  
__All of the bad feelings have disappeared__  
__Here is the rainbow I've been prayin' for__  
__It's gonna be a bright, bright,, bright, bright,__  
__Sun-Shiny day."___

_"Look all around, there's nothin' but blue skies__  
__Look straight ahead, nothin' but blue skies"___

_"I can see clearly now, the rain is gone,__  
__I can see all obstacles in my way__  
__Gone are the dark clouds that had me blind__  
__It's gonna be a bright, bright, bright, bright,__  
__Sun-Shiny day."_


	5. Chapter 5

'**When Reality Hits'**

**Chapter five**

'So what about this old thing?' Alice asked holding an old movie poster from the Romeo and Juliet movie.

'Trash.' I said looking at that horrible thing. It was just another reminder of Mike not being interested in me. I love Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth Bennet, I don't like Romeo and Juliet.

Mike gave me that poster as a romantic gift for my birthday. I never actually hung the poster.

'Okidoki.' I heard Alice say and we both got on with packing and throwing things out.

Last night René drove me back to the ABC studio to get my own car. Thankfully the paparazzi didn't catch us. I owe René one.

Alice called me when we were driving back to the studio and told me she booked a room at the plaza. They had great security over there and an awesome valet parking-service. I was kind of upset she booked me a room in the middle of New York, on 5th for crying out loud. But then she told me it was very hard to get me another hotel room on such short notice. So I gave up and drove up there after waiting in my office for another hour. I made sure my floor was deserted, so I could leave in peace without anybody following me.

I started to be a little paranoid, I thought somebody was following me the entire time. But as I walked towards my car, I decided to not care anymore. There was probably a photographer who would recognize my car and shot a few pictures of me entering the hotel. But what the heck, everybody was going to find out one way or the other.

The hotel room was very nice, I really liked the Plaza. A lot of famous people stayed here, so the staff didn't treat me with special care. I was just one of their guests.

Alice picked me up early the next morning to get all my stuff from the apartment. I didn't have that much, so a few boxes sufficed. I had to pack all my clothing, shoes, bags and accessories. Alice made arrangements with a company who were specialized in moving clothing. I never knew such companies existed, but it was very convenient at the moment. They brought special boxes in which I could hang my clothes, I didn't have to fold them. Folding them would wrinkle them and I would have to bring them to my dry cleaner.

I wasn't aware of the amount of designer clothing I collected the past two years. Mike saw great value in expensive stuff, including designer clothing. Before I met Mike, I never really cared about that stuff. I never knew he had that much influence on me.

I was actually kind of glad Alice got that company to get here on such a short notice. I didn't want my clothes to be damaged.

Besides clothing I packed some personal stuff that I kept in our little office. Off course my laptop, IPad and additional chargers were packed. I also packed some dishes, pots and pans from the kitchen. But after packing ten boxes, I realized that was all. Everything in this apartment breathed 'MIKE'. I know I spend some money on the furniture and stuff, but I didn't care about all that.

I don't want to sound like a snob, but I made enough money with my job and saved enough money to buy new furniture.

'That's all I guess.' I said, looking at the boxes.

'Yup, I'll have them put it in the truck.' Alice said.

She began to arrange everything with the movers. Who were really unnecessary here, but they came with the boxes for the clothing.

As they were picking up the boxes, I looked at the living room one more time. It was filled with good and bad memories. I couldn't keep up with the number of times we made love on that couch. But I also didn't remember how many fights we had standing on either side of that couch.

I walked through the apartment to check if I had everything. Every room had a special memory of its own. We had several memorable nights in the bedroom, he asked me if I wanted to move in with him while I was in the shower. I would always do research in the little office and he would sit with me to keep me company.

I decided to let the bad memories of this apartment be for what they were. I wanted to remember our relationship as a good thing. If I'd stick to the bad things, I would end up an old bitter lady. My heart still ached, but I could digest that later.

After checking everything I walked back to the kitchen, I left my phone there when we got here. I didn't pay attention to it all morning. When I picked it up, I saw the green light flickering. I saw that Jake, Jasper, my mom, my dad and someone from work tried to call me several times. I had a text from Jake telling me to call him ASAP.

'Shoot' I said when Jake picked up.

'Footage of you and Mike leaked. It's all over the internet.' He said.

'God damnit!' I yelled.

That moment Alice walked in the room asking me what was wrong.

'Thanks Jake, I'll call you back!' I said and I hung up.

'Footage of me and Mike leaked and it's all over the internet.' I rambled. 'Everybody tried to call me.' I said and showed her the phone.

'Do you have your IPad?' Alice asked.

'It's in my bag.' I said and I grabbed it.

The first website we checked was US Magazine.

It was there in big flashing letters.

"**BREAKING NEWS**

**MIKE BEGS ISABELLA"**

There were two video's attached to the article. I opened the first one and I saw myself standing with Mike at my feet. He was crying and begging me to stay. The video was only one minute, but it was enough for the media to think I was the cruel one. The video ended with somebody saying: 'Isabella's cold heart doesn't want Mike anymore.'

I was watching the screen with my hands on my mouth. I didn't know what to say. I felt Alice's hand around my shoulder. With her other hand she clicked the next video. I didn't have a clue what it could be.

I saw myself sitting in my office. My head in my hands. I could hear myself sobbing. After ten seconds I got up and whipped the tears from my face. I grabbed my bag. That moment the video stopped.

'This was shot by someone at the office.' Alice was furious.

'O my god.' Was all I could say.

'There are also pictures here.' She said and she scrolled down the website.

The first picture was me with Jacob running towards the staircase. The caption said: **'Make-up artist also henchman?'**

The second picture was me entering the Plaza. The caption said: **'Not such a good hiding place Isabella.'**

'God, I hate them.' I yelled.

'I know Bella.' Alice said hugging me.

I stood up, grabbed my bag and walked out the door. I needed to leave this place. I needed to be done with Mike, the paparazzi, the gossip and above all I needed to be done with all the drama.

'Bella, we'll drive up to the plaza. We'll leave your car there. We can sneak out the back and I'll have a cab waiting for us there.' Alice said when we were waiting for the elevator.

'Where will we go?' I asked her.

'Jasper will be cooking at Edward's house tonight. You remember Edward, right?' She asked.

I completely forgot about Edward with all the drama going on. I blushed a little with him in my mind again.

'Yeah, no, I remember him. Off course I do. Duh.' I mumbled, embarrassing myself.

Alice smiled but ignored my rambling. 'We'll make sure nobody follows us and when we're inside his house nothing can actually happen.'

I nodded.

)-(

'Oh wow Bella, you didn't have to bring anything.' He said with his velvety voice but he took the bottle of wine I brought for him.

'Well, thank the Plaza for that one.' I said pointing at the bottle I got as a present for staying there.

'Come in, make yourself at home. The bathroom is over there, if you need to fresh up or something.' He said pointing at the door at the end of the hallway.

'That's actually a good idea. Thank you.' I said blushing.

I tried to fresh up a bit by splashing water in my face. I didn't wear any make-up when I had the day of. There was a little towel hanging next to the sink, it smelled very nice. It was obvious that he was a very clean guy. His bathroom was very clean and everything seemed to match with each other. All the little accessories and towels had the same color. That color came back in the tiles above the bath.

He had style.

I walked back to the living room, I saw stairs so that probably meant he had another floor. Again, his hallway was very stylish. The marble floor was very sophisticated and the wall matched it exactly. A big mirror was placed opposite from his front door, he liked to check himself when he left. I always did the same. Before walking into his living room I peeked into his kitchen real quick. It was very modern but still cozy.

His worktop was made entirely out of stainless steel witch matched the cabinets. The cabinet doors didn't have handles, but they did have ledges so you could pull them. There was nothing on the counter, except for a large espresso-machine. His stove had five burners and underneath the stove was an enormous oven. The kitchen wasn't big enough for a table, so I guessed he had a table in the living room.

I heard Alice saying she was going to check on me, so I walked toward the living room and acted normal again. Not like a stalker or anything.

'Oh hey, there you are! You alright?' She asked me.

'Yep, totally fine.' I smiled at her.

She took my hand and led me to the couch. I sat down in the corner of the couch, I could feel the tension in my body slowly fading out. Edward sat in the big chair next to me. Our knees almost touched each other and I could feel the tension. I had to do something, all I could think about were his hands touching me.

'I really like your house Edward.' I said.

'Thank you. My sister in law actually helped me a bit.' He said.

So he has a brother, or a lesbian sister…

He pointed towards the kitchen. 'I designed the kitchen myself though.'

'Wow, you have many talents.' I said, a bit flirty.

Alice, Jasper, Edward and I had a long conversation about decorating and furniture. I was glad they could go on and on about that stuff. I kept me from thinking about Edward's hands, on my body.

I found out he doesn't have a lesbian sister, but in fact has a big brother. His name is Emmet and he is married to Rosalie. Rosalie is an interior designer and Emmet is a lawyer. They also lived in New York.

This evening was very similar to the evening we had two weeks ago. Jasper cooked delicious and we all drank a lot of wine.

'Bellzzz, Bella, Isabella.' Alice said. 'I am going to take your hotel key and sleep there.'

She was completely wasted and she would always come up with crazy ideas.

'I'm okay with that.' I said, completely zoned out. Not even sure what she was saying.

I fell asleep on his couch.

)-(

I woke up from a ray of sunshine that was shining on my face. It took me thirty seconds to figure out where I was.

Edward's couch at Edward's place in East Village.

I slept on his couch last night. I remember vaguely that Alice took the key to my hotel room. So I had nowhere to go. Nice.

'Hey, did I wake you up?' I his voice say.

I walked into the room without a shirt and his hair was wet.

Without a shirt and wet hair.

Without a shirt.

'Bella, are you okay?' He asked again.

'God, I'm sorry. No you didn't wake me up.' I said blushing.

He sat down on the couch next to me, facing me.

He touched my forehead. 'How's your head?' He asked.

_My head is fine, my heart just isn't. _

'I'm fine.' I said, blushing even more.

'Is it okay if I try something?' He asked.

I nodded, not being able to speak one word.

His head slowly came closer to mine. I could hear and feel his breath on my cheek. His lips slowly kissed my cheek and he made a trail to the corner of my mouth. He gently placed his lips on mine and deepened the kiss. I opened my mouth slowly so his tongue could enter. I moaned a little when his hands grabbed my neck. I sucked his upper lip and he bit mine.

We sat there kissing for probably ten minutes when he tried to take of my blouse. I stopped him.

'Edward, I'm sorry but I'm not ready for this.' I said.

I stood up and ran to his bathroom. I saw myself in the mirror. My cheeks were red, like a tomato. My lips were swollen and red from kissing. My hair was an absolute mess and I looked like hell. My clothes were all messy. I washed my face like I did last night.

I heard a little knock at the door.

'Bella, I'm really sorry. I never should have done that.' He said with a small voice.

I opened the door.

'I liked the kissing.' I said and I looked him in the eye and I gave him a kiss.

"_Lyin' here with you so close to me__  
__it's hard to fight these feelings__  
__when it feels so hard to breathe__  
__caught up in this moment__  
__caught up in your smile"___

_"I've never opened up to anyone__  
__so hard to hold back__  
__when I'm holding you in my arms__  
__we don't need to rush this__  
__let's just take this slow"___

_"Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight__  
__just a touch in the fire burning so bright__  
__and I don't want to mess this thing up__  
__I don't want to push too far"___

_"Just a shot in the dark that you just might__  
__be the one i've been waiting for my whole life__  
__so baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight"___

_"I know that if we give this a little time__  
__it will only bring us closer to the love we wanna find__  
__it's never felt so real, no it's never felt so right"___

_"Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight__  
__just a touch in the fire burning so bright__  
__and i don't want to mess this thing up__  
__I don't want to push too far"___

_"Just a shot in the dark that you just might__  
__be the one i've been waiting for my whole life__  
__so baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight__  
__no I don't want to say goodnight__  
__I know it's time to leave, but you'll be in my dreams__  
__tonight__  
__tonight__  
__tonight"___

_"Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight__  
__just a touch in the fire burning so bright__  
__and i don't want to mess this thing up__  
__i don't want to push too far__  
__just a shot in the dark that you just might__  
__be the one i've been waiting for my whole life__  
__so baby i'm alright, oh, let's do this right,__  
__with just a kiss goodnight__  
__with a kiss_ _goodnight__  
__kiss goodnight"_


	6. Chapter 6

'**When Reality Hits.'**

**Chapter six**

'O my god, I talked to that assistant from the third floor and she thinks she knows who filmed you the other day.' Alice said.

We were in a little café to get some coffee. It had been two days since our dinner at Edward's place. I didn't tell Alice anything. But this was the first time we were actually going to talk about anything else than work.

We were seated in the back of the café, in a dark corner. So it wasn't very obvious that there was a famous person in the café.

'Hmm.' I answered.

My mind was still with Edward. I spend all Sunday at his place. We watched a movie, but honestly I can't remember which movie it was. We were kissing the entire time. He didn't do anything I didn't want. We didn't have sex. Just kissing was perfect.

'Earth to Bella, jeez. What's wrong with you?' Alice asked.

'Nothing, I'm fine. So that assistant from the third floor?' I responded.

'No Bella, I'm not doing this. You tell me what's going on and I'll tell you about the assistant.' She said.

'Nothing's going on.' I said, but I could feel my cheeks burn.

Alice head moved closer to mine and she whispered: 'Is this about Saturday?'

My cheeks got even more red, I probably looked like tomato.

'Shut up Alice.' I said and turned my face away. I pretended to grab my phone from my bag.

'O my God!' She squeaked.

I hushed her and grabbed her arm and pulled her towards me.

'I will kill you if you tell anybody about this.' I whispered.

'Tell me, did you have sex?' She asked immediately.

'No!' I whisper-yelled at her. 'We only kissed, like a million times.' I said with a smile.

'That is so awesome! You two are perfect for each other!' She said.

'Alice, I know nothing about him. And besides, I'm not over the terrible break-up I just endured. Don't forget that this has only been like three days ago.' I told her. 'I'm not ready for that kind of relationship.'

I saw Alice face and I knew she didn't like what I just said.

'Okay, now tell me about that bitch of an assistant.' I said to snap her out of it.

Alice started her story and I really tried to pay attention. But my mind was with Edward constantly. I remember her saying something like: 'The assistant is going to check with other people.' And: 'We'll get the basterd.'

Our little coffee break ended quickly when the office called that they had some breaking news. I decided to let Alice solve the entire assistant thing. I wasn't able to think about that situation. All I could think about was him.

)-(

I didn't know time could go so slow. It was Thursday but I wished it was Friday afternoon. This week was dreadful, so much happened and so much news needed to be broadcasted. I felt like I needed a long and good vacation. Luckily I had the day shift this week, so I could go to work early and be home before six. My driver would wait for me every morning at the back entrance of the hotel. The paparazzi were still following me. Maybe that's why I felt so tired all the time. I was on my guard constantly, I dressed nice every day and I even put on more make-up.

Jake was the one to blame for that. While he was doing my make-up for the first broadcast on Monday he told me, no ordered me, to put on more make-up in the morning. He saw some pictures online and he wasn't satisfied. So that's what I did, every morning.

I only texted with Edward a few times. I couldn't wait to see him again. He suggested going to see a movie, but I really wasn't in for that. I wasn't ready to go public with another man. What if the tabloids got notice of that? I was already the talk of the town that would double it. So I asked him to come to the hotel.

Nobody would notice him; he would look like a normal guest. I gave him my room-number. I was going to ask the concierge to set a nice romantic table and make sure we had room-service at the right time.

I know I wasn't ready to start a new relationship, but I did want to get to know him. The only thing I knew about him was that he is a musician and he's a good kisser.

I checked my phone for the time and I saw I received a text message. My belly was filled with nervous butterflies, hoping it was him.

_I can't wait to taste your lips again. You sure tonight's not OK? :)_

I texted him back right away, I stopped playing hard to get the minute I kissed him the second time.

_You have no idea what you're doing to me. 8 ok? My place? X_

I couldn't wait until tomorrow. My phone buzzed two seconds later.

_I'd like to find out Miss Swan. See you there ;)_

God, I wanted him to find out as well. The amount of butterflies in my stomach multiplied by a hundred. My face turned red even thinking about him.

I checked the time again, 4 'o clock. Four hours left to finish up work, do one more broadcast en get ready for tonight.

)-(

It was seven forty and I was ready. I put on my favorite black dress, with a little cleavage. I put on some make-up, not too much but enough to look prettier. I shaved every unnecessary hair on my body and just to feel more confident I put on sexy lingerie. I didn't know if I wanted to have sex with him. I know my vajayjay wanted to have sex, but I wasn't sure about my heart.

The clock said seven forty five and I started pacing through the room. They put a beautiful set table by the window. We could see central park and the sun was still shining a bit through the clouds. It was perfect. The table was set with big white plates with smaller plates on top. Several cutleries were carefully placed on both sides of the plates. The red napkins where folded in beautiful shapes and several wineglasses were ready to be filled.

As soon as I got his last text I called the hotel immediately to ask them to arrange this. They were happy to do it and when I came 'home' this afternoon they had already done everything. There was a note on the desk, saying they would bring us a bottle of wine at seven. They also gave me a little time-table for when the food would come.

At seven fifty I heard a small knock at the door. I tried not to run to the door, but I did want to get there as fast as possible. I opened the door quickly and met his beautiful eyes.

'Hi there beautiful.' He said with a soft voice.

I felt my cheeks burn.

He raised his hand and touched my burning cheek, which made it burn even more.

'I love it when you blush.' He said and he gave me a tender kiss.

'Hi there yourself.' I said and I pulled him in.

Our hands were locked and I wasn't planning on leaving his grip anytime soon. He sat down on the bed and pulled me on his lap.

'How are you?' He asked.

'Stressed, but now you're here.' I said and smiled at him. 'How are you?' I asked.

'I'm perfect now I'm with you.' He said and he kissed me again.

We sat there kissing for what seemed like a very long time when there was a knock at the door. I told them to come in. I stood up from Edward's lap, not wanting to embarrass the waiter. But I never let go of his hand.

The waiter brought a nice bottle of white wine and poured it for us. He left the bottle in the cooler and left quietly.

'Well here's to our first official date!' I said and raised the glass.

'To our first date!' He said. 'What would you like to talk about Bella?'

I got goose bumps all over my back because he said my name.

'Well, I would like to know some more about you.' I said.

'Ask me anything you want to know.' He sat down at the table.

I didn't know if he intended for me to sit on his lap, but it happened automatically when he pulled me closer.

'For example, I would like to know where you grew up?' I asked him.

'I grew up in Poughkeepsie, New York. That's only two hours from here.' He joked.

'Well well mister upstate New York. Very fancy.' I said.

'That's not funny Miss Swan.' He said with a serious face and kissed me gently.

I broke our kiss and asked him the next question. 'So I know you have a brother, Emmet the lawyer, and he is married with Rosalie the interior designer. Do you have other siblings?'

'I have no other siblings, it has always been me and Emmet. But who knows, somewhere in the world there might be brothers or sisters.' He said.

I was a bit confused and about to ask him about it when he started talking again.

'Me and my brother Emmet were actually adopted. We are biological brothers.' He explained. 'My mother wasn't able conceive children. One day they were visiting an orphanage here in New York to do some charity work. That's when they met us. I was only a baby and Emmet was two years old.'

'Oh wow Edward.' I said. 'If you don't want to tell the story, that's okay.'

'No, I'm absolutely fine.' He said and he gave me another kiss. 'Our biological mother died in a car accident. Our biological father was a drug addict and wasn't able to take care of us. They didn't have any family, so we were brought to the orphanage. My mom and dad fell in love with us and made all arrangements.'

'That's amazing, I bet your parents are wonderful people!' I said and gave him a kiss on his forehead. I could smell his scent and it made me absolutely crazy. I wasn't ready to have sex with him last weekend. But tonight could be different.

'Do you have any other questions, love?' He asked when I finally stopped smelling his hair.

'You didn't think this was it, right?' I joked. 'I know you're a musician, but I don't believe you can afford such a lovely home and fancy stuff by singing in restaurants.'

It wasn't really a question.

'Have you ever heard of the band Milo Greene?' He asked.

'Yes, off course. I love them!' I squeaked.

'You know Mumford and Sons?' He asked again.

'God, I love them even more than Milo.' I sighed.

'I assume you know Chris Martin…'

'Coldplay!' I almost screamed, not really knowing where he was heading.

He stroked my legs. My heart went bonkers.

'I occasionally help them with lyrics and music. They became big bands on their own, but the great professionals need help once in a while too.' He explained. 'I never liked the spotlights, I'd rather help them without being chased by the paps!'

His hands made a trail on my skin towards my neck. He gently brushed the hair from my shoulder and kissed it. I could feel the heat of his lips on my shoulder, I needed them on my own lips. He cupped my cheeks and forced me to look him in the eye. His head slowly moved towards mine and his lips met my lips.

We kissed for ten minutes when a soft knock on the door let us know the first course was here.

During our romantic dinner, which I ate on my own chair, we talked about a lot. We talked about his life in Poughkeepsie, him growing up with Emmet, his parents and his passion music.

He grew up in a big house with an enormous garden with a pond and a treehouse. His mother stopped working when they took the boys home. She concentrated fully on their upbringing. She brought them up with so much love and care, I could hear Edward's love for his mother in his voice. His parents still lived in Poughkeepsie. His father still worked as a doctor in his own private practice. His mother started doing a lot of charity work when Edward left for college. She traveled the world to do well.

Edward studied at Berklee college of Music in Boston. He lived there for six years. Did two majors, composition and songwriting. He did those two majors in four years but stayed an extra two years to explore more aspects of music. He met lots of important people there and build up an incredible network. After those six years in Boston, he moved to the UK for another year. He lived in London, Dublin, Edinburgh and Belfast to explore British music. After expanding his network in the UK he thought it was time to settle down in New York.

He had traveled everywhere to help other musicians with their music. He even composed a peace for Kanye West.

I just couldn't believe everything he was telling me. He seemed so very normal and casual but he had worked together with the greater stars in the music business.

'Bella, you can keep looking to me like that. But you're the one that on TV almost every day.' He said when I didn't know what to say anymore.

'Yeah I know, but Kanye West!' I said throwing my hands in the air.

He laughed. 'He is just as normal as you and I are.'

We ate dessert while I sat in his lap. We fed each other the strawberry ice-cream. I couldn't wait for this dinner to be over. I needed him naked.

-)(-

I was lying in the king-size bed all alone, in the middle. Edward had undressed me and I undressed him. We had kissed and nibbled and licked and sucked each other while doing it.

He just stepped out of the bed to turn on the radio. He grabbed a CD from his jacket and turned it on.

I heard soft notes fill the room as he walked back to me. I could tell by his look that he wanted me, bad.

"_Love was kind, for a time__  
__Now just aches and it makes me blind"___

_"This mirror holds my eyes too bright__  
__I can't see the others in my life"___

_"Were we too young? And heads too strong?__  
__To bear the weight of these lover's eyes.__  
__'Cause I feel numb, beneath your tongue__  
__Neath the curse of these lover's eyes"___

_"But do not ask the price I pay,__  
__I must live with my quiet rage,__  
__Tame the ghosts in my head,__  
__That run wild and wish me dead.__  
__Should you shake my ash to the wind__  
__Lord, forget all of my sins__  
__Oh, let me die where I lie__  
__Neath the curse of my lover's eyes"___

_"There's no drink nor drug I tried__  
__To rid the curse of these lover's eyes__  
__And I feel numb, beneath your tongue__  
__Your strength just makes me feel less strong"___

_"But do not ask the price I pay,__  
__I must live with my quiet rage,__  
__Tame the ghosts in my head,__  
__That run wild and wish me dead.__  
__Should you shake my ash to the wind__  
__Lord, forget all of my sins__  
__Oh, let me die where I lie__  
__Neath the curse of my lover's eyes."___

_"And I'll walk slow, I'll walk slow__  
__Take my hand, help me on my way.__  
__And I'll walk slow, I'll walk slow__  
__Take my hand, I'll be on my way."___

_"And I'll walk slow, I'll walk slow__  
__Take my hand, help me on my way.__  
__And I'll walk slow, I'll walk slow__  
__Take my hand, I'll be on my way."_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**

**If you're underage of not fond of sexual content, stop now.**

**I also want to make another note. I got a review, saying not to put the entire lyrics at the end of the chapter. I know this might be annoying, but my chapters are based on those songs. The lyrics mean a lot to me and make the chapters stronger. But that's my opinion. I can assure you that those lyrics are a way to end the chapter, so there will not be anything after. You can scroll down or skip to the next chapter. **

**But, if you take the time to read the lyrics and really try to understand them I'd appreciate that.**

**-LOVE-**

'**When Reality Hits.'**

**Chapter seven**

His hands slid under the covers. He caressed my back, my butt and back to my shoulders again. I pretended to be a sleep, wanting to enjoy his presence.

'I know you're awake, sexy.' He whispered.

I turned around so I could face him.

His hands trailed up from my thighs to my breasts. He touched my nipple and played with it between his fingers. We didn't stop looking at each other.

A small moan escaped my mouth when he cupped my breast and licked it softly. He nibbled my nipple, I closed my eyes to enjoy it even more.

'You make me crazy.' I whispered.

He slowly kissed me and pushed me against his body. I could feel his hard cock against my naked body. I could barely resist him. I needed him inside me. The feeling of his hard cock inside my wet pussy couldn't compare to anything. Last night was amazing. We had sex four times and I was ready for the fifth round.

He shifted his weight so he was on top of me. He kissed me one more time before he made a trail of kissed down my belly.

He kissed my thighs.

He kissed my lips.

He sucked my clit.

I felt his tongue circling around my clit. The heat inside my body started to build up. I needed to stop this, or else I would come way too quickly.

'I need you inside me, now.' I commanded him.

He slowly made a trail of kisses back to my mouth. I could taste myself as he kissed me.

I felt his erection between my legs. I shifted my hips so he could enter me.

He pushed himself in and we both moaned at the same time.

We started moving in sync.

Together we fell apart screaming.

-)(-

'O my fucking god.' Alice whispered as I entered the office.

I quickly closed the door.

I was a bit confused by her comment. 'What?'

'You totally had sex!' She clapped her hands. 'Was it good?'

'Hussssh Alice!'

'Don't be silly Bells, I totally had sex too last night.' She laughed. 'Don't be a prude.'

'Did you have sex five times last night?' I asked trying not to laugh.

'Jesus Mother of All GODS!' She screamed.

I told her how my night went, leaving out all the details.

-)(-

In the weeks after our first time, Edward and I had sex galore. But off course always in secret places.

I tipped the bellboy, the concierge and all the housekeeping a tad bit more to keep them quiet about Edward walking in and out all the time.

One time I spend the entire weekend in his apartment. That Friday I had the day off because I stayed in on Thursday till 2 in the morning due to a disaster in the Middle East. We did back to back airing of the news to keep everybody updated. So I called my driver and he dropped me of around the corner in Edward's neighborhood. In the car I made sure nobody could recognize me by putting on a beanie and sunglasses. If there was anybody out on the streets at that time, they would definitely not know who I was.

I made sure Edward knew that I wasn't ready for any type of relationship. I needed to get my own life back on track. Between having binge-sex and working I started looking for my own place. I hired a relator to help me find a house or apartment to rent.

Two months after my move to the Plaza, I got a call from the relator. I was doing some research for the broadcast that morning.

'This is Bella.' I said when I picked up my phone.

'Hi Bella, this is Dimitri. I think I have something for you.' He said on the other end of the line.

'Hi Dimitri, that's awesome! What did you find?' I asked him.

He told me one of his clients wanted to sublet his condo for a few years. The man didn't want to sell his place because he was planning on coming back to it in a few years. The man was offered a job somewhere in China and would at least be over there for three years. The best part of the condo was its location, Park Slope. The New York Times ranked the neighborhood number one as the most desirable places to live.

'There's one catch though.' Dimitri said.

'Oh dear…' I sighed.

'You have to go see the condo this afternoon. There are many people who are interested in this place. I just heard from the guy this morning. There will be ten more candidates tomorrow. So you should decide today.' He said.

'My last broadcast is at eleven, I had the first shift this morning. So I can be there by twelve thirty, is that okay with you?' I asked him.

'Yes, absolutely perfect. I'll text you the address and I'll see you there.'

We said our goodbyes and hung up.

That day I couldn't wait for my shift to be over. I was sick of that hotel. The Plaza was absolutely fabulous. But having room-service every day was enough, I needed my own place.

I didn't want to go there alone so I asked Jake to come with me. I needed a second opinion. I am very impulsive, and I say yes very easy when it comes to stuff I really want.

-)(-

'Jacob, I just love it.' I whispered. He nodded and smiled at me.

Dimitri was talking to the owner in the other room. He gave Jake and me some time to discuss the place and look around a bit more. But when I stepped into the hallway I already knew I wanted to rent this place. The condo was amazing.

There was a small stairway to the entrance, which opened up to two other front doors and a staircase to the first floor. 'My' apartment was on the first floor, which was also the top floor. There was another apartment on the other side of the hallway.

The front door opened up to a small hall, there was a big window in the ceiling. That way the hall was filled with the afternoon sun. Two doors filled the hall, one opened up to a toilet and the other one opened up to the living room.

The living room was filled with light, the wall on the street-side had two large windows. I could outlook the street, which was filled with big trees. It was unable to look inside, but I could see everything on the street. The opposite wall had the same windows but overlooked the courtyard. The courtyard was surrounded by the same buildings.

The living room was large enough to for two big couched, a coffee table and a large TV. I could fit in my grandmother's cabinet, which I had stored for the past two years because it didn't fit in Mike's apartment. The other side of the living room was big enough to fit a big table.

Behind the big arc in the middle of the wall was the kitchen. The kitchen was beautiful, big and modern. It fit perfectly with the living room.

The door to the bedroom was just around the corner of the arc. That way you couldn't notice the door from the living room. The bedroom was big and again very light. The bathroom was situated in the back of the apartment, next to the bedroom.

The apartment was nicely built and the rooms matched each other perfectly. I know it wasn't very big, only one bedroom. But it was all I needed for now. And since it was a sublet, I could always leave whenever I wanted. I wasn't planning on leaving though.

'I'll take it.' I told Dimitri.

'I will make all arrangement and make sure your assistant gets the paperwork tomorrow.' He said.

'Thank you very much Dimitri, I'm very grateful.' I told him.

Jake and I walked out of the building, we decided to get a late lunch together around the corner. When we drove here we saw a little Italian place and we wanted to try it out. As we walked down the stairway and talked about the condo we saw a flash followed by a familiar click.

The paps.

'Fuck off.' I yelled at the guy who was taking pictures of us. I didn't know the guy, he was probably new.

I put on my sunglasses, let my hair fall in front of my face and grabbed Jake's hand. I pulled him closer to me and I started to walk faster. I was hungry and very mad at the stupid fucks that called themselves 'Journalists'.

Motherfuckers.

We walked towards the restaurant as quick as we could. The guy was asking us several questions about the condo, about Jake and me being together and why we were in this neighborhood. We didn't answer him.

I was sure by the time we were going to leave the restaurant the street would be filled with the paps. That was going to be something I just had to endure.

Jake and I ate our lunch in the back of the restaurant. The owner was very polite and gave us a spot in the back so we couldn't be seen from the streets. I tried to relax a little bit and try to enjoy the meal.

'Come on Bella, it'll get better in time.' Jake tried to comfort me.

'I want them to be gone now. I want it to be over.' I said. 'I'm a news anchor for God's sake. Not an a-list celebrity.'

'You're right, but what are you going to do about it?' He joked.

His comment made me think about my future at the news or even in television.

'I'd like to do more work backstage, not so much in the spotlight.' I said after thinking about it.

'Lord,' Jake said with his hand in the air. 'What about me? Whose make-up am I supposed to do?'

'Jacob Black, you have been working with the ABC-news for quite a while now. Don't you think it's time for something new?' I asked.

'Well, I actually have to tell you something.' He said. His cheeks turned red and I knew he didn't want to tell me.

'Spill, Black.' I commanded.

'I got an offer.' He almost whispered.

'An offer from who!?' I almost screamed.

'Chanel.' He said with a smile on his face.

'O my god! Jake, that's amazing! Take it!' I said.

He explained that Chanel had asked him to be on their beauty squad for the New York Fashion Week. It would spike his career and he would get lots of other offers after that. He could be a freelancer and work all around the world.

I told him he just had to take the opportunity and didn't have to worry about me. I decided for myself that I was going to talk to my boss about other options within the network. Maybe if my face wasn't on TV anymore the paps would back off a bit.

-)(-

I moved into the apartment quick after all the paperwork was dealt with. I felt very independent and good in my own place. It felt good to take care of myself and not having to take care of Mike.

In the meantime I talked to my boss about doing some work backstage. He couldn't promise me this right away because they had to find a replacement for me. But between airings I visited all the different departments in our building. I really liked research, but before I became an anchor I already did a lot of research work. I also liked direction a lot. The directors in our studio were so nice to show me around and explain everything. There were several directors, they all had different tasks but still worked together as a team.

I got my hopes up when I saw one of the directors with a growing belly bump, she had to be seven months along. So she would be on her leave soon. That could be my opening.

My day was ending when Alice came into my office.

'Bella,' She said with a very serious voice and I knew this wasn't going to be good. 'I have two memos for you.'

'Tell me?' I asked.

'The first one is business and the other one is personal.' She said.

I nodded.

'Mike's spokesperson released an official statement. He got sacked from the club because they found out he is addicted to alcohol.' She said.

'Jesus, that's awful! This will be all over the news right?' I asked.

I knew that if there was news that hit the anchors on a personal level, they were banned to do office-work. We weren't allowed to report news that was linked to ourselves.

'But that's not all.' She said. 'Jane left me a message. Next week the first episode of season two will be aired. You'll be in it because they want to get more ratings.'

'Motherfuckers.' I mumbled.

I needed a moment to process this. But with every second passing, I got angrier.

'I thought we discussed this? I wouldn't be in it as long as I wouldn't say anything about Mike?' I asked Alice.

'I know, but you never signed anything to confirm that. And because you had a contract they can do this.' She told me.

'Can we put a lawyer on this?' I asked her.

'I don't know if that would help.' She said.

'Alice, call Jane and tell her I want a meeting tomorrow morning. My contract also said that I could preview all episodes and approve them. I am going to call my lawyer and bring him with me.'

Alice walked out of the office fast to call Jane and I dialed my lawyers number.

'Hi mister Jenks, I have a huge favor to ask.' I asked immediately when he picked up the phone.

'Oh Bella, honey. I'm so sorry but I'm leaving for London tonight. I have a congress and I have to go.' He said. I had known him a very long time and I was okay with him calling me honey.

'Mister Jenks, don't worry. I'll find someone else to accompany me. But thanks anyway.' I said as I hung up.

I knew who to call next.

'Bella? Everything okay?' He said when he picked up. I never called him at this time of day. We would usually text.

'Hi Edward, yes… Well no not really.' I said.

'Please tell me love.'

'There are a lot of troubles with the reality show, they decided to air a few episodes with me in it. That way they can get more ratings. I have a contract, so there's nothing we can do to stop it. But I have a meeting with the producer tomorrow morning.' I told him.

'Fuck Bella, that's fucked up.' He said and I could hear his sympathy.

'Can I ask you a favor?' I asked.

'Always.'

'Could you maybe give me your brother's number? My own lawyer is out of town, but I need there to be a professional with me. I don't know what I'll say or do.'

'Yes sure, I'll text you his number and address. I'm sure he wants to help you.' He said.

'Thank you so very much Edward, I owe you one.' I said.

'I can think of several ways how you can make up with me.' I could just hear his grin. 'But no thanks Bella, I'm glad I could help.

'Can I see you soon?' I almost begged him. It had been a few days since I had seen him and I already missed him.

'I'll come over tonight?' I asked, but I knew it wasn't really a question.

'Only if you bring sushi.' I laughed.

'See you tonight love.' He said and I could feel the butterflies in my belly. Every time he called me love, the butterflies started a frenzy.

I called Emmet right away and I made an appointment with him for the same day. I had to drive home and pick up a copy of my contract. Emmet asked me to bring it so he could read it and prepare for tomorrow.

On my way to Emmets office I felt my phone buzz.

**BTW, Emmet knows that you're more than a friend. But we have the whole DADT-policy going on. So he won't ask anything. I wish I could kiss you in real time.**

It was Edward comforting me once again. I had already prepared for a story about Edward and I being just friends. That we met through mutual friends and yadayadayada.

**Can you read my mind? Tonight, you'll be able to kiss me everywhere. I'd like that. X**

I put my phone away and tried to focus on the contract that I was reading.

-)(-

'So Bella, please stay calm. Don't say anything that you're going to regret later. And please, while watching the episode make notes instead of stopping the video every time you hate something.' Emmet told/asked me.

We had a very productive meeting yesterday. We discussed my contract and I had to tell everything that had happened. Emmet made me feel very comfortable and I wasn't ashamed to tell my story. He was understanding and I didn't feel like he judged me.

I could see the resemblance between Edward and Emmet, they both had the same eyes and mouth. But they were different in many ways. Emmet was very buff and big, he could be a body builder. Edward had muscle, but not as much as his brother. Also, Emmet dressed very fancy. He wore a nice suit with a matching tie. Edward always dressed very casual. But Emmet was working right now, I didn't know what he wore on his time off.

Sitting in the car, Emmet tried to get me to calm down a bit more. He made it clear yesterday that he didn't want me to make any rash decisions. He promised me to take care of everything and control the damage.

'Are you calm?' He asked.

'Yes I am.' I confirmed.

'Okay.' He sighed, aware of me not being calm at all.

As we walked towards the meeting I could feel the anger build up inside me. I hated Jane already and this situation didn't make it better.

'Hello Isabella. Come in.' Jane said as he held up her hand to shake mine.

'Jane.' I said as I shook her hand.

I heard her and Emmet introduce as I sat down in the big meeting room. There was somebody else sitting at the big table, I didn't know who he was. But I didn't care about him.

'Okay, welcome Bella and Mister Cullen.' Jane said as she sat down as well. 'I will show you the first two episodes. Those are the only two with you in it. After I showed you, you can tell me your comments.'

'Let's do this. The sooner the better.' I said, a bit too harsh.

Jane turned on the TV with the remote and the episode started with the familiar music.

I saw myself walking in the apartment and eyeing the camera. I heard myself asking Jane to please stop filming. But she didn't. I saw myself walking up to Mike and ask him if he could ask her to stop it.

On the big screen I could see Mike walking up to the bedroom and saying 'Bella, please don't do this to me.'

Then there were some photos of me and Jake, Mike leaving the building, me entering my office.

After the photos were done, I saw myself again with Mike at my feet begging me to stay. The screen changed and I saw the video that was all over the internet a few months ago. I saw myself sobbing at my desk.

They used that too!

I wrote down on the paper in front of me:

_Work, never approved them to film me there. Assistant got fired for that._

I shoved the paper towards Emmet and he nodded, I knew he would find a way to solve this.

The rest of the episode showed more footage of Mike being miserable. The first episode ended with my little interview, telling everybody to never stop believing in real love. Ending the episode like that really made me look like a fool. The entire episode made me look like a fool. They made it seem like I was the bad guy and not Mike.

The second episode was full of old footage of Mike and me being happy. This was last year and they used all the footage for the first season. They did this to make the audience see how happy we had been and how I ruined it all.

Jane gave Emmet and me a few minutes to discuss everything before she came back. I had an entire list of things I needed to be removed from the episodes. Emmet promised me to take care of it. He said that he found a loophole in the contract. He wouldn't be able to get out all the footage, but most of it. And he also said that they weren't allowed to turn me into the bad guy.

Unfortunately they were allowed to use old footage any way they liked. So episode two would probably stay the same. But if Emmet could make them change the first episode, I wouldn't look like such a bitch after all.

The meeting worked out pretty well. There might have been some yelling. But at the end I got what I wanted, they would change the episodes. I would still be in it, but they wouldn't make be the bad guy. The footage of me sobbing in my office would be removed as well. They weren't allowed to use shots that were filmed by someone else. At least not without my consent.

I knew what I needed to do, I knew where I needed to go. On my way there, I turned on my car radio as loud as possible.

"Where is the moment we needed the most  
You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost  
They tell me your blue skies fade to gray  
They tell me your passion's gone away  
And I don't need no carryin' on"

"You stand in the line just to hit a new low  
You're faking a smile with the coffee you go  
You tell me your life's been way off line  
You're falling to pieces every time  
And I don't need no carryin' on"

"Because you had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
The camera don't lie  
You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
You had a bad day  
You had a bad day"

"Will you need a blue sky holiday?  
The point is they laugh at what you say  
And I don't need no carryin' on"

"You had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
The camera don't lie  
You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
You had a bad day"

"Sometimes the system goes on the blink  
And the whole thing turns out wrong  
You might not make it back and you know  
That you could be well oh that strong  
And I'm not wrong"

"So where is the passion when you need it the most  
Oh you and I  
You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost"

"Cause you had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
You've seen what you like  
And how does it feel for one more time"

"You had a bad day" 


End file.
